Welcome Home
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: Naruto has certainly missed Sasuke. It's a welcome home the dark haired boy won't soon forget. PWP, Yaoi, Lemon, NaruSasu


**A/N: I have never realized just how difficult it is for me to find a word besides 'erection' that I feel isn't ….I'm not even sure. They all seem so vulgar.**

**Warnings: Lemon, yaoi. This is boy on boy. This is Porn Without Plot/ Plot? What Plot?  
**

**

* * *

**

Whatever Sasuke had been expecting when he came home, it wasn't this.

He looked up in slight bemusement at the ceiling before shifting his glance to the grinning blond straddling his waist. "Welcome home." The boy said with another large grin. Sasuke pursed his lips, causing Naruto to frown and look down as he fiddled with the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. "I missed you." Sasuke let out a sigh and decided he could be lenient. This was, after all, the first time he had been home in two weeks. "Idiot." Naruto glanced up and at once the beam was back.

"You missed me too." It wasn't a question, and Sasuke didn't dignify that with a response. Naruto obviously wasn't looking for one, as his expression had change from exuberant to coy in a matter of seconds. "Sasuke…" He mumbled, playing with his shirt once again. Sasuke accepted he wouldn't be getting off the floor soon and raised an eyebrow as Naruto leaned closer until his lips were beside Sasuke's ear. "I missed you."

Soft fingers began to dance on the pale skin that Naruto had cleverly revealed as he kissed the side of his neck. Sasuke bit his lip and tilted his head just slightly to the side, grasping Naruto's hips and rubbing the skin with his thumbs. By now he had kissed down the slender neck and across the chest until he reached the other ear. "I've missed you _so _much." He practically purred, making Sasuke's throat go dry and he swallowed compulsively.

Blunt nails dug into his sides and down towards his hips as soft nips were given along his collarbone. His hands slipped from Naruto's hips to his shoulders as the blond slowly worked his way down, biting here and licking there. He teased slightly when he reached the pants, dipping his fingers just under and nuzzling softly before he pulled them off slowly, letting them rest mid-thigh. Sasuke, feeling exposed, went to say something when Naruto looked up and their gazes met. Whatever had been about to be said dried on his lips at the almost desperate glance Naruto gave him. He gave the slightest nod and resigned himself to the fact he wasn't in control today.

Naruto let his lips curl upward and then he was leaning down, grasping Sasuke's erection with one hand and twirling his tongue around the head. Sasuke felt himself stiffen and he worried his lip once more as Naruto's tongue continued in the swirl-like pattern before his lips closed over the head and he slid down slowly, glancing up at Sasuke from beneath his fringe. Without a word Naruto's other hand came up and guided Sasuke's to his hair and then settled back on his thigh. Swallowing thickly he wrapped the blond strands around his fingers and jerked when Naruto suddenly sucked. As suddenly as the heat of his mouth had come it was gone again, causing Sasuke to let out the slightest of whimpers at the cold air.

His pants were being removed the rest of the way and he helped by moving his legs in the appropriate ways. He watched as Naruto quickly shed his own clothes (managing not to laugh when he got trapped in his shirt) and take the bottle Sasuke hadn't seen from the ground. He looked at Sasuke and, with no complaints forthcoming, spread a generous amount on his own shaft. Sasuke swallowed, this time more out of nervousness, as Naruto bent his knees towards his head and placed it at the opening. He pushed in the tip, and Sasuke tasted blood. _No matter how many times we do this, it's always bad before it gets better. _

He thought that sentence mutiple times, focusing on the words and trying to ignore the childish tears springing in his eyes. Naruto had paused, as he always did, as Sasuke fought to relax. He gave a curt nod and, looking like he wanted to complain, Naruto slowly slid in another inch. And then another. Sasuke stared resolutely at the scar on Naruto's shoulder and tried valiantly to fight back to hiss of pain that slipped past his clenched teeth. Naruto ran soothing hands down his sides and kissed his palms, pulling out slowly and sliding back in. He kept it slow until he was all the way in and then gradually increased his tempo until he was slamming in.

Sasuke let out a breathless moan and felt Naruto's fingers grip his hips tighter. He dug his nails into his shoulders with every thrust, biting his tongue to keep from groaning. Naruto looked down, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead and eyes half closed. "You have no idea how you look right now." In contract to the tempo and to his expression the words were spoken softly but breathlessly and Sasuke declared the battle as lost and groaned loudly as he came. Naruto followed before he was completely down with a muttered curse.

They lay beside each other panting, Naruto's arm thrown over Sasuke's stomach, carefully avoiding the mess. After a long moment Naruto drew himself up on his elbows to smile. He gently wiped the hair back from Sasuke's forehead and leaned down to peck his lips multiple times. The clean-up process was short (they used Naruto's shirt) and the trip to the bedroom was hazy but somehow they made it to their bedroom and snuggled under the covers. "I love you." Naruto yawned, nuzzling the love-bite ridden neck beside him. There was a pause and Naruto was dozing off when Sasuke tightened his grip on his hand. "You too." Naruto smiled and pulled him closer. "Welcome home."

**

* * *

**

**A/N 2: You have no idea how proud I am of this. I've never been able to write sex scenes and while this one is utterly horrible, I actually did it and I feel like I overcame a huge milestone in doing so. –beams-**

**Mini Rant: All of these stories have people making all sorts of noises and saying words during sex, ect. It doesn't always happen like that, and I'm fairly sure Sasuke would be more of one to show his ecstasy in facial expressions and body movements. Not everyone is vocal. It annoys me when people make them out to be adult film stars.**

**ALSO: people act like anal sex doesn't hurt. That's a lie. It hurts every time, and it's painful enough to bring tears to your eyes. However, when you overcome that, it's some of the best pleasure you can get. Lube is _important!_ Writers: get it right. (/end mini rant)**

* * *


End file.
